Friends
by Djuva
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi meets an old friend and finds that the truth will always find a way out, regardless to one´s point of view. What-if-Story
1. Friends

Friends  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own the characters and money is not in it either.  
  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi stood facing Darth Vader in the deserted corridores of the Death Star.  
His former student stood tall and forbidding, sure of his power and unafraid to challenge his friend. "We meet again," he said, his deep voice calm and resonating. The corner of Obi-Wan´s mouth twitched: "Yes, so we do," he answered, wishing his own voice didn´t sound so old and tired. Igniting his lightsaber he felt the peaceful calm of the Force settle over him. The answering hum of Vader´s lightsaber buzzing in his ears, lulled him into a battle trance. Deep inside he knew very well that this was a fight he could not win. Vader was stronger, younger and faster. But the Princess had to get away. And Luke. He smiled at the Dark Knight, then feinted, testing his adversary´s reactions. But Vader was in no mood for games. Instead he moved in for the attack with a brutal, powerful slash at his former master, driving him back a few steps. "You have become weak and slow, old man," he hissed viciously. "Really," Obi-Wan answered between clenched teeth, not knowing what else to reply. After all, it was the simple truth. "Maybe there is still a lesson waiting for you here," he added suddenly. "What, like: Never underestimate your enemy? I don´t think so. I have defeated you once before, remember?" the sarcasm in his tone was unmistakable and cut at Obi-Wan deeply. So much had passed between them, that instead of friendship and understanding only deep regrets and sour feelings were left.   
  
Their blades met again and again, and Kenobi´s arms slowly tired under the relentless assaults of the Dark Lord, who seemed to want to went all his anger and frustration at once. To Obi-Wan´s mild surprise the fight was leading them towards the space station´s main hangar bay. No, not the battle, the Force. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the Princess and Solo race for the Millenium Falcon, the wookie Chewbacca hot on their trail. But where was Luke?   
Suddenly, Vader changed his strategy. Instead of employing the red blade, he slammed the Force into the older man, sending him flying to the slick metal floor. Kenobi´s lightsaber clattered away, out of his reach, into the hangar bay. "Ben!" a young voice shouted, deeply concerned.   
  
"Who is he?" Darth Vader asked, standing over the doomed Jedi Master, the tip of his blade nearly brushing the other´s face, staring at the blonde youth. "Noone," the old man hissed and tried to scramble out of the way. Vader stepped on his long robes, laughing. "Noone? Then he truly must belong with you. You are nothing, Obi-Wan, nothing but an old man who was once a hero. But no more." - "A hero? I never was a hero. I am a Jedi," There. He´d said it. The other one was looking down, his masked gaze unreadable, but Obi-Wan did not need his eyes to feel the Dark Lord´s sudden anger. "Never, ever come under my eyes again," he spat and turned away, black cloak billowing behind him as he strode down the corridore, vanishing from sight as he rounded a corner. That had been close. Scrambling to his feet,   
Obi-Wan ran towards the ship, where Luke still stood, mouth agape. Together they ran up the ramp, which closed behind them the second they had passed the entry hatch. When the Falcon shot out of the hangar bay, throwing the two men back, the old Jedi Master found himself cradled in Luke Skywalker´s arms, the boy grinning at him ruefully, slightly embarrassed and more than relieved. "Who was that guy in black?" - "His name is Darth Vader. I have told you of him." Luke nodded, his mouth suddenly grim and Obi-Wan hoped that he did not notice the fear and pain in his mentor´s eyes.   
  
  
The rebels were delighted to see the princess safe and Mon Mothma shook Obi-Wan´s hand, smiling warmly: "Welcome, Master Kenobi, welcome," she said and led him away from his protégé. "It has been such a long time." - "Indeed, it has," he answered, but his thoughts dwelled on something else entirely.  
  
  
Yavin 4 was a jungle world, full of life, full of the Force. Training Luke here would have been just perfect, but there was no time. The Death Star had followed Solo´s freighter into the system and alarms blared throughout the rebel headquarters, getting on Obi-Wan´s nerves.  
  
He stood at the ladder leading up to the cockpit of Luke´s x-wing, wishing there was a way to keep him here, keep him safe. But the boy was determined and the old master saw a light shine in his blue eyes that he had seen years before in those of a friend. A friend who had become an enemy. Luke would survive the battle, that he knew for certain. But where would he go from there? What was his destiny? Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. "Ben, what is it?" Luke asked, a smile on his face. "Nothing, it is nothing. Just be careful up there, o.k.?" - "I will." - "Good. May the Force be with you, Luke Skywalker."   
  
The battle seemed to last longer than it truly did. For Luke, flying in combat for the first time, it seemed both like an eternity. With adrenaline rushing into his brain and giddy with the speed of his fighter, he was enjoying this ride despite the deadly danger it meant for him.  
But the exhiliarating feeling of the vastness of space embracing him made his head spin with joy. Now, racing his tiny ship along the trench leading up to his assigned target, he felt peace settle over him. The Force, he thought, smiling. "Luke!" a voice suddenly boomed in his headcomm, "You got one on your trail!" He checked his screens and immediately spotted the TIE Interceptor swooping down on him, laser cannons blazing away. I cannot break now, I am nearly there, Luke thought frantically, unsure of what to do.   
  
Then suddenly the Millenium Falcon appeared out of nowhere, covering his run. The TIE broke away, spinning out of the way of the Falcon´s weaponry with ease. Then Luke released his proton torpedoes and followed Han out, trying to get away from the doomed super-weapon. The explosion was the most impressive thing he´d ever seen, but he was brought out of his awestruck staring by Han Solo´s voice yelling at him: "Come on, kid, let´s join the fun!" Turning his fighter around he saw the TIE Interceptor dodge the combined fire of the surviving rebel ships, twisting and turning and always avoiding the deadly bolts by inches. The Millenium Falcon was already headed towards the battle, when Luke followed. Obviously Han wanted to match his flying skills against those of this Imperial pilot. And the man was good, incredibly good.   
  
The Falcon hot on it´s trail the ship suddenly danced out of the way and dove underneath the freighter´s broad belly, twisted around and came up behind the other ship, moving in for the kill. The game had become deadly and Luke cried out in dismay, as he realized the danger his friends were in. Pushing the throttle forward he raced his x-wing over to the two combatants, nearly ramming into the TIE, who broke away in the last possible second, right into Wedge´s fire. One of it´s solar panel´s damaged, the tiny craft spun out of control towards Yavin 4´s atmosphere. The two x-wings followed. "What do we do?" Wedge asked so suddenly that he made Luke jump. There was something about the ship, something familiar, but the youth could not place the feeling. "Let´s guide him in," he asnwered, not knowing why he even proposed such a thing. They could just as easily blow the ship up. But, to his surprise, Wedge did not protest his decision and so they moved to flank the tumbling ship, which gradually straightened it´s flight path again. The pilot really must be very good. With the x-wings by his side and the fighter damaged, he had no choice but to follow their lead. Simultaneously, the three ships landed in front of the Great Temple, where other rebel troops had already assembled to watch the aftermath of the Death Star´s explosion. Among them Luke could make out the figures of Ben Kenobi and Leia standing at his side. Overjoyed at having survived and even saved Han´s and Chewie´s lifes, Luke hopped out of his ship and ran to meet his friends, completely forgetting about the TIE pilot. The sudden roar of the assembled crowd brought his head around and he stared, awestruck at the huge armored form of Darth Vader.   
  
The Dark Lord stood tall and proud, facing his enemies, but the rebels needed no excuse to attack. The snap-hiss of a lightsaber being ignited assaulted Luke´s ears and he saw Ben Kenobi standing at his side, his laser-sword´s blue blade shining. The look the old man gave him before striding into the fight, was one of deep regret. Luke stared after him, confused. Then Leia was there, eyes wide with fear and he instinctively lay a protective arm around her shoulders. "C´mon, kid!" Han yelled at him, blaster in hand, and tore him away from the princess. The youth fumbled for the lightsaber hanging at his belt and it´s cool weight in his hands was more than welcome when they hit the fray. In the middle of it all he could hear the clash of lightsabers, once or twice the sound of blaster fire, but mostly the crowd had turned from attackers to onlookers. Pushing forward, Han reached the edge of the crowd first and took aim immediately. Luke followed closely and saw Ben duck out of the way of Vader´s blade, when Han´s first shot hit the Dark Lord´s right hand and sent the lightsaber handle flew out of his grasp. The tableau was frozen for a few seconds: A surprised Ben Kenobi staring at his adversary´s empty hands, the crowd shouting at him to finish the fight, the Dark Lord standing calmly. Then the spell broke and Vader moved. He dropped to one knee and swept Kenobi off his feet with the out-stretched other leg, came up again in time to deflect Han´s blaster bolt with his gloved left hand. Luke had followed his friend in, and now ignited his own lightsaber. Chewbacca suddenly rose out of the crowd and grabbed the Dark Lord around the waist with one long arm. The other hand was formed into a fist and rammed hard into the other´s back, paralyzing him for precious seconds. Seconds the wookie emblyoed to hold his prize high over his head and hurl him towards the Great Temple with all the strength he could muster. Vader hit the ground hard and slid even further, until he bounced against the temple wall once. Standing up slightly dazed, he found himself trapped, as several rebels opened fire on him again.   
  
Luke, Han, Chewie and Ben raced towards the temple, towards the shooting and shouting, and the old Jedi Master managed to get there even faster than his much younger companions. "Stop!" he shouted with a voice of command, searching the Force for the Dark Lord´s life presence. He found it, weak, but definitely there. Upon reaching Vader he knelt down a t his side, shaking his head regretfully. "We meet again," he whispered for the Sith´s ears only and smiled sadly. The masked head looked up at him, and Obi-Wan quickly added: "Please stay calm. There is no need...Not now." He was interrupted by Luke´s arrival at his side. The boy ´s face was flushed red with excitement. "Put that weapon away," Kenobi admonished him, gesturing towards the lightsaber in his hands. He felt Vader´s surprise when he recognized the weapon, then his anger flared again. "You bastard!" he hissed viciously and threw all his weight into a punch that sent Ben flying into the crowd with some force. Then, his strength gone, the Dark Lord simply slumped foward, unconscious.   
  
General Dodonna ordered an immediate evacuation of the planet and the rebels relocated unto a fleet of starships hiding in deep space. Obi-Wan had spent the trip mostly at Vader´s side, although there was no need for him to be there: the Dark Lord was drugged and unconscious most of the time. So he would just sit cross-legged on the floor and watch him.   
Today it was the same. My friend, my friend, how I wish you could forgive me at last, he thought, sighing inwardly and, on impulse leaned forward to touch the unmasked face, trace the old scars, where skin had had to be replaced, the shock of blonde hair, implants, of course. He has been hurt so much. And maybe, just maybe I can make some of it right again.   
But that was not for now. It was time for Luke´s next lesson. Leaving the Dark Lord´s cell Obi-Wan strode along the ship´s corridores to meet his student. It should be students, but he was still afraid to ask the princess, because her inquisitive nature would demand an explanation. One he did not want to supply right now. But when he arrived at the boy´s quarters noone was there. Frowning, the Jedi Master let his mind wander and his eyes widened in shocked surprise, when he finally found him. Cursing loudly he sprinted back toward sthe prison complex.  
Luke Skywalker stood in silence for a while, appraising the man who lay slumped against the wall, metal cuffs around his wrists and eyes closed tightly. Suddenly Vader opened his eyes. They were a cool blue and unreadable as he looked up at the youth. He frowned. "What do you want?" his voice was rough, the tone gruff. Luke didn´t mind. Instead of being affronted he came closer, kneeling at the prisoner´s side, but kept a short distance. The man was dangerous, after all. But those eyes fascinated him. There was a depth to them that wanted to swallow him whole, wanted to draw him in it´s dark embrace. And before he even knew the Dark Lord´s mind enveloped his own. Jerking back in surprise Luke tried to push the presence out of his head, but the other man was far stronger. So Luke decided to attack.   
  
Luke pushed harder at the prisoner´s mental barriers and suddenly they gave way, broke under the brute force of his assault. A small, triumphant cry issued from the youth´s lips and he knew that he had won. He could feel the Dark Lord´s anger, could feel the sudden fear.   
You are mine now, Luke thought viciously, half-torn between drunken curiosity and a cruel need for vengeance. He wanted to know how his father had died, wanted to see for himself. But still Vader fought him, blocking the young Jedi´s mind where he could, dodging his mental attacks, desperately trying to protect himself. Angrily, Luke abandoned all caution, not caring wether he hurt the Dark Lord or not. He burrowed deeper and deeper, feeling that there was something Vader wanted to hide, some unspoken secret, some terrible truth.   
The sudden pain burning his cheek brought Luke out of his trance and he could still hear Vader´s scream linger in his ears. Looking up in surprise he saw into the cold eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi. "What do you think you are doing?" the Jedi Master asked slowly, driving home every single word like a whip-lash The boy flinched back from his mentor´s stare and looked over to where Vader lay on his side, panting loudly, blue eyes half closed and his lips pressed tightly together. "What you have done to him is rape his mind," Obi-Wan whispered harshly,   
- " Whatever got into you?"   
- "I wanted answers," Luke replied, sulking glumly. What did his master care? Vader was a Dark Jedi, an enemy.   
- "Answers? What did you ask?"  
- "I wanted to know about my father," the boy said, not knowing what to make of this  
suddenly strange conversation. Obi-Wan turned his gaze towards the Dark Lord, his eyebrows raised slightly: "Tell him," he ordered and blue eyes met blue ones in a silent contest of wills. In the end Vader subsided and looked straight at Luke: "I did not kill your father." - "You didn´t?" - "No, he is alive. He was....Betrayed by a friend of his." - "By you." - "No," a tiny smile appeared on the Dark Lord´s lips," Not by me. Badly injured and abandoned...." - "No more," Obi-Wan hissed at him, suddenly furious, but his anger reflected the shame he felt for having left a friend to die many years ago. Vader´s cool blue eyes did betray no emotion when he turned his face to look up at Kenobi. "Maybe you want to tell the story?" he asked calmly. "Wait!" Luke had enough of all those confusing words, of unspoken secrets," My father. He is alive, you say. Where is he now?" Still, blue eyes met blue ones as Dark Lord and Jedi Master continued their silent match for dominance. It was Obi-Wan Kenobi who finally faced the youth: "You are looking at him." The old man saw the rapid change in Luke´s eyes, from confusion over shocked surprise to a look of horror, as he realized who his father was. Then, after a few seconds of staring wide-eyed at the Dark Lord, who met his eyes levelly, he stood slowly, turned around and left.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi made as if to follow, but Vader´s voice stopped him:   
- "What exactly are you trying to accomplish here? Twist the truth around again?"   
- "How can you stay so calm?"   
- "I have known the truth for a long time, as have you. No need to make a fuss over it now. The boy will recover. And maybe, just maybe, you can regain his trust by telling him everything."  
- "You should be doing that, my friend."   
- "Are you quite finished?" the Dark Lord´s anger hit Obi-Wan like a blazing fire. Obviously   
he was in no mood to continue their little conversation.   
- "Do you need anything?"   
- "What do you care, old man?"   
- "Then I will leave."   
- "Do that."   
Throwing a last glance over his shoulder, Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the doorway, regarding his friend for some time. Under the cumbersome life-suit armour he could still see the young Jedi Knight the man had once been, grown into a man, more powerful than ever, and caught in a net of his own pride and vengeance. "Anakin?" he whispered. The scarred face turned to look at him and suddenly a most sincere smile blossomed on those twisted lips.   
"Just ask," the Dark Lord answered. Obi-Wan hesitated before replying, his voice nearly too low to hear:   
- "Will you forgive me?"   
- "Forgive you? Why should I forgive you? Bail has payed the price already."  
- "Alderaan died with him, millions of people. Don´t you think that this was too high price for a child?"  
- "She is my child. Mine, do you hear me? He had no right to take her from me. I would never have harmed her."  
- "But you did now. You killed her family. And Bail knew that you would be powerless against Palpatine. Amidala was right."  
- "So she was. But what you did..."  
- "I was scared."  
- "I saved your life, Obi-Wan, and you left me to die."  
- "There was no time. Besides, how was I supposed to know anyone could survive that fall?"  
- "You can´t even say it, right?"  
- "I am sorry, Anakin. I am really, truly sorry. I failed a friend and i take the blame for what happened next."  
- "It is not yours to take, old man, that decision was mine. You had betrayed me, like Palpatine said you would. I was so angry, and then Amidala died."  
- "I understand your pain, believe me."  
- "And yet you chose to take my son and give him to your brother to raise. What was he, your life assurance?"  
- "i already asked you for forgiveness. I cannot do anymore."  
- "Yes you can."   
- "What is it?"   
- "My children...deserve to know the truth. You will tell them. That is your punishment, Obi-Wan Kenobi."   
- "And a fitting one. I will do as you ask. And then?"  
- "We shall see."  
  
Leaving his friend behind Obi-Wan felt truly at peace for the first time in many years. Anakin had not changed as much as he had feared, as anyone had feared. But still, the service to Palpatine had cost him. Once you submit to the Dark Side it will forever determine your destiny. How often had he heard this sentence spoken in the halls of the Jedi Council, in lectures, everywhere. Well, maybe here was one Jedi who could prove them all wrong.  
  
  
  
The End  



	2. Friends 2

Friends 2  
  
Disclaimer: blablabla, we know the routine.  
  
Leia Organa was sitting in her chair, watching the young Jedi standing at the viewport with concern. Luke had stormed into her quarters, clearly agitated and wanting to talk, but something prevented him from just opening his mouth and telling her what it was that bothered him. He just stood there, staring out at the blackness of space, the distant lights of the stars, silent and clearly hurting. Finally she could stand the silence no longer: "Luke, what is wrong? You cannot expect me to help you when I do not know your problem." Slowly lowering his head he closed his eyes tightly, as if fighting an inner urge to blurt out the whole story. "It´s Vader, isnt it?" she asked and knew immediately that she was right when his head snapped around to face her. His blue eyes looked haunted and troubled, not easy to look at, but Leia did nevertheless.   
"I hurt him," he said, finally. He looked away again when he saw the surprise on her face.   
- "I see," Leia sighed," But he is an enemy, Luke. Surely that would except him from the Jedi Code."   
- "I do not know."   
- "Did you tell Master Kenobi?" His face flushed red with shame:   
- "It was him who prevented me from hurting him further."   
- "What did he say?"   
- "He was - very angry, I think. I have never seen him like that before."  
  
Not knowing what to say the princess kept silent. And Luke returned to his own brooding. Then suddenly he turned around to face entrance:"He´s coming here," he announced and went to open the door.   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi hesitated for the merest fraction of a second before entering the Princess´ chambers. He took in the room´s two occupants and knew that Luke had talked. Apparently not much, hopefully. Leia´s liquid brown eyes looked at him with a wisdom beyond her years, much like her mother´s. So young and yet... Yet Leia was a leader, who had had responsibility thrust upon her young shoulders by events beyond her control. And look how she managed. Just fine. As for Luke...  
Obi-Wan sighed quietly and went to join the boy at the window. He lay a soothing hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Is he...alright?" His heart went out to Luke at the sound of the boy´s nearly broken voice. "He is. And he wants me to tell you something. Her too," Obi-Wan added and nodded towards Leia, who frowned at the two men, not knowing what to make of this strange exchange of words. "Who wants you to tell us what?" she demanded quietly and the Jedi Master could sense her rising agitation easily. "Your father," he answered simply and Luke groaned silently. "Sit down, young Skywalker." Leia was confused:   
- "What are you talking about? My father is dead, as is Luke´s."   
- "Are you so certain of everything, princess?"   
- "I had to watch my world perish."   
- "Yes, I know."   
- "Then what..."   
- "Please, keep silent and just listen. It will all become clear," he waited for Luke to take a seat next to Leia, then continued," Long years ago, when I was still a padawan, like Luke is now, my master and I met a young boy, who had a great Force potential: Anakin Skywalker...."  
  
  
Alone in his cell, Anakin Skywalker had his eyes closed. The boy had surprised him. When he had tried to probe his mind, Luke had fought him, even turned on him. And why? To know about his father. It was that simple. What had Obi-Wan told him? That his father was dead, slewn by Darth Vader. He smiled. When one cannot bear to tell the truth one had to make it sound more acceptable. That was what Obi-Wan had done. He had twisted the whole thing around, in a way, although he was not entirely wrong either.  
  
It had been at the eve of the Clone Wars that the two friends had become more and more apart. Anakin was a married man then, a young consort to a beautiful Queen. And of course he did spend more time with his wife than his best friend and teacher. That was understandable, wasn´t it? And Obi-Wan had no business telling him who should be his friends either. Kenobi had never liked Palpatine, but back then Anakin had admired the Senator turned Chancellor for his diplomatic skills and his wisdom, both things he lacked then. Obi-Wan did not understand that. But then, Obi-Wan did not understand the Dark Side either. Or didn´t want to. Just like Amidala. When she left her husband for good he had felt the pain of that loss ripping him apart into an empty wreck that badly needed something to fill his life. Anything. Well. He´d chosen wrong. He knew that now. But now was too late.   
  
"Anakin Skywalker was devasted after losing his wife, but what he didn´t know was that he´d lost more than he thought. You see, Amidala was pregnant with twins." Obi-Wan watched Leia stare at Luke and Luke stare at Leia. "You don´t mean..." the princess began, but he simply nodded. "Anakin left the Jedi Order for good. For a while noone knew where he´d vanished to. He didn´t even tell me. The next time I saw him was at the beginning of the Jedi Purge. You´ve heard of that, I´am sure. He was with them, with the hunters and I could tell it was the first time for him. Unfortunately I was supposed to be their prey. Anakin tried to stop them when he realized they meant to kill me. Sometimes he could be very naive. Especially when he was in the company of Palpatine. He fought them. Protected me. I....I was astounded. I had already given him up, you see? But he frightened me too. He so desperately needed someone, someone to care for. I could see that. But I could not tell him that he was making a mistake. He should have tried to change to get Amidala back, but he thought she´d never forgive him. As it turned out it was me who she couldn´t forgive."  
  
  
He stood up, shook his head violently, scolding himself for his own stupidity. Why did he ever let that happen? But well, that was the past and he could not change that. Still. Here was his chance to make some of it right again. He had forgiven Obi-Wan, hadn´t he? His friend had had no choice but to leave him behind, else he´d be dead too. But I am alive, am I not? Yes, alive. He laughed, a rough laugh.   
And I have a lot to do. Starting with my children. It was his place to ask their forgiveness now. For leaving them behind.  
  
"Then Vader let Tarkin destroy the Death Star out of revenge?" Leia was aghast.   
"He loves you, Leia, he really does. And Bail, well, I guess we both made a mistake. We pretended that we were protecting the two of you from him. But I think now, that you were and still are the key to bring him back. Why, I asked myself a hundred times, did he never ever try to get to his children? He felt guilty for leaving you behind. And he feared for you." - "Do you know this for sure, or are you just guessing?" Luke asked, his voice hard.   
  
But Obi-Wan didn´t hear him. He was looking at the tall man standing in the doorway, blue eyes looking tired. "Anakin!" The twins turned around slowly to face their father. "You should not be here, they´ll come for you." Obi-Wan said mildly. The Dark Lord smiled at him: "Let them. I don´t mind," his gaze was fixed on Luke and the princess, who both had not said a word yet. For a long time neither spoke and Obi-Wan felt that what the three of them needed now was a little bit of privacy. Standing up slowly from the chair he´d previously occupied he walked to the door quietly, but Anakin stopped him before he could leave. Their eyes locked and Obi-Wan saw a calmness in the other man that reminded him of a great warrior long dead, his own master, Qui-Gon Jinn. He smiled up at his friend, a feeling of peace settling over his thoughts as he realized that there was no need for fear anymore. Never again. His friend nodded sharply and then smiled too. "Back from the dead, my friend," he said and meant every word of it.  
  
Luke Skywalker was not happy at Obi-Wan leaving them here, alone with their... father. Neither was Leia, he could see that. Her lips were pressed tightly together, her eyes dark, as she looked at the man who did not quite meet her eye, instead was looking into the distance, towards the stars.  
"Is it true? That you let Tarkin destroy Alderaan just to avenge yourself?" her voice was full of pain and loss when she spoke. Anakin slowly turned to face her: "Bail Organa killed your mother," he told her, hatred and anger shining through. The princess flinched back as if struck by an invisible whip. "That is not true," she whispered," Obi-Wan Kenobi would never ever have let that happen." - "Wouldn´t he? He left me to die when I saved his life, my child." - "You said you had forgiven him!" that from Luke, who was more than surprised at the sudden, dangerous slide in this conversation. "I have done that, yes. But that does not make him a saint or martyr. He is my friend." - "How did she die?" Leia asked suddenly, wanting to know the truth, but shying from it too, afraid to be hurt again.   
- "She was living in his house, disguised as one of his wife´s handmaidens, a role she knew well to play. But Palpatine found her nevertheless."   
- "Palpatine killed her?"   
- "It was Bail Organa who failed to protect her."   
- "Why did you not prevent it?"   
- "I didn´t know then."   
- "And now you do. Why do you still serve him?"  
- "I do not."  
- "But..."  
- "Not anymore. He reminded me of how I had failed her. Failed you. Obi-Wan is right. You are the key, the two of you. I can feel it. The key to peace."  
- "The key to peace? What do you mean?"  
  
Luke and Leia were staring at each other in confusion, not knowing what to make of their father´s ramblings. His sudden laughter brought their attention back to him: "I can see that you do not understand, but there is still a lot you are not aware of. But know this: You are my children, you are all I have and I will not give you up. Ever. Is that clear?" They nodded, dumbfounded. "Good."  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi ran towards the ship´s command center as dignified as he could. "They are gone, Master Kenobi, gone," Mon Mothma greeted him, her eyes haunted.  
- "He will not harm them."   
- "I would not be so sure of that."   
- "You know him, Mon Mothma. He loves them too much."   
- "But where did he take them?"  
- "I do not know."   
- "You are lying, my friend."   
- "Does it show?"  
  
  
"So, what do you think?" Luke whispered quietly and looked over at his sister, who was intently watching the huge structure opposite from their perch. "Hm?" she asked back, not really listening.   
- "Is he mad or what?"   
- "Oh, definitely mad," she smiled at him, "As mad as you and me. But he is right. We will bring peace. Together."   
- "By killing Palpatine? I don´t think so. This will cause a Civil War." Leia gave him a look:   
- "Why have you come along then?"   
- "Did we have a choice?"   
- "Yes, we did. But that would have meant leaving him behind and I know you don´t want that. By the way, could it get worse than it is now?"   
- "I guess not."  
  
Both turned around at the sound of heavy boots approaching their hiding place.   
Anakin Skywalker beamed at them, his open face smiling. He squatted down next to Leia and turned to look over at the Imperial Palace like she had done before. "When do we move in?" his daughter asked after a while. "Patience, Leia," he admonished her gently, "You should have learned that by now." The princess blushed slightly and thought back on the hard lessons and exercises he had pushed them through at high speed over the past four months on Tattoine. They had learned a lot, both of them. And mostly they had learned about their father. Getting to know him had changed their point of view on many things. Including forgiveness. Leia had to admit that her father was, at the core, not a bad man. But proud and stubborn. Much like herself and her brother. He did not bend easily, she knew, but for his children, he would give up everything. It was frightening somehow, the affection she felt for him, after all she knew he had done. But then, he had been able to forgive his best friend for letting him down. She could do that too.   
  
"Do you really think we can do it?" Luke asked suddenly, breaking his sister´s reverie. But she too turned to look at their father. He was smiling at them, a pretty confident smile: "Let me put it like this: We are the only ones who can do this, so we will succeed. Right?" - "Right," the twins chorused, but both had a feeling that it would not be easy.  
  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry guys, it´s a bit short, but I´m leaving on a vacation for 2 weeks. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Friends 3

Friends Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: Hasn´t changed from parts 1 and 2.  
  
  
They were walking the edge of the roof in silence, deeply concentrating on each step and at the same time acutely aware of the endless drop to their right.   
Leia saw her father move in front of her like a shadow, flowing over the polished tiles gracefully and without a sound. Suddenly his raised hand stopped her short and she could sense Luke nearly bumping into her back. And the thought of what might have just happened made her stomach turn in fear. She was not particularly fond of heights and luckily, now at nighttime, it was impossible anyway to look into the depth. Not that she would have wanted to. * Be a bit more careful * she admonished her brother silently, but a growl from the front shut her up. "Don´t use the Force unless I tell you to," Anakin hissed in a low voice, but they both heard him clearly, "And don´t talk either". Leia blushed in the dark, embarassed, and was grateful for Luke´s support, when he gently squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Then she nodded an acknowledgement, trying not to notice her father´s fierce eyes, before he turned around again and started walking onwards.  
  
It was twenty minutes later that they reached the balcony they would use to enter the Emperor´s quarters and when Leia jumped off the roof her father broke her fall easily, catching her expertly in his arms. For a moment she could feel his right arm around her shoulders, pressing hard against the back of her neck and for a split second she had to fight down her old fears. But a look at his smiling face soothed her jittery nerves instantly. He put her feet on the floor and motioned for Luke to jump too. When the twins were both safely standing by his side Anakin turned to face the glass door leading into the building, examining it closely.  
  
So, they were here at last. Ready to face destiny. He had had a hard time hiding his nervousness from his children, but he could not allow himself any mistakes now. Too much was at stake. Once Palpatine was dead he would send the two of them away, and while their flight occupied security could start breaking down the planet´s defenses as best he could.   
  
This time he would not fail. Palpatine would pay for what he had done, like all the others. Anakin´s mind froze for a moment as he replayed this thought in his head. He was thinking of revenge again. That was wrong. Palpatine had to die not because he wanted it, but because it was the one step that would eventually lead towards peace. Hopefully.   
  
The lock broke at last and Anakin stepped into the darkened room beyond, adrenaline rushing through his veins at high speed. He had disabled the alarms, hadn´t he? Of course. The room´s layout was savely imprinted in his memory and with it the outlay of any other alarm systems. Luke and Leia would stay behind until he had deactivated them, which shouldn´t take long. Setting to work immediately he threw a glance at the two dark figures crouching outside in the shadows and smiled. Who would have thought that they could be together at last?  
  
Luke and Leia followed their father when he signalled them to come into the room. It was silent there and dark and Leia shivered involuntarily. She had a bad feeling about this.   
  
Even in the middle of the night the Emperor´s household was full of people. Guards, mostly, but also servants and some others. The three Jedi had to be careful not to attract any attention. Anakin was leading his children along the hallways, always remaining on edge, senses sharp and alert. But he could not shed the feeling that this was too easy. Palpatine must already be waiting for them. Well, so be it, he thought grimly. Together they could defeat him, he was sure of it.  
  
There were a few possibilities as to were they would find Palpatine, but Anakin decided to try the giant bedroom first. Noone was there, not even a guard. Which could, from his experience, mean only one thing: He was still in the throne room and it was very certainly a trap.   
  
Luke frowned when Anakin, standing in the shadows just outside the door to the Emperor´s bedroom, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Leia threw her brother a concerned look, then shrugged. Making up his mind, Luke decided to break the rule of not talking: "Father," he whispered, stepping closer to Anakin, "what is it?" - "You will leave. The two of you. Now." - "What?" Leia hissed, suddenly angry, "You said we could only do this together!" His blue eyes snapped open and his fierce gaze shut her up. Without an answer he apruptly turned to leave. The twins looked at each other, then followed him silently.   
  
He led them back to the balcony and folded his arms in front of his chest, a gesture that clearly forbade any argument. Still, Luke could not remain silent: "Father, if you fail it will be because we were not there with you." A tiny smile crossed Anakin´s lips before he replied:   
  
- "I will not fail. This is too dangerous. He is expecting us."   
  
- "Then what makes you think that we have a chance of even leaving the planet?"  
  
- "Maybe you won´t. But the Force will be with you if you go now."   
  
- "And what if we stay?"   
  
- "I would not advise that."  
  
Leia noticed a dangerous glint in her father´s eyes and grabbed Luke´s sleeve, pulling him back. "He is right," she told him quietly, "It is too dangerous." Anakin´s head came up and he stared at her in surprise. But Leia kept her expression unreadable and started dragging Luke after her, towards the balcony´s edge. From there they could easily vault onto the roof again. She turned to look back once and saw her father still frown at her. But at last he gave them a short nod and vanished back into the building.  
  
  
"Why did you agree to leave?" Luke asked his sister later, when they were halfway across the roof. Not turning to look at him she simply said: "I know another way in."  
  
Anakin Skywalker was very aware of the possibilities of what might wait for him behind the huge double doors leading into the throne room. But one or two had been eliminated by his sending the twins away. He took a deep breath, then stepped forward.   
  
The throne room was sparcely lit and again reminded him of a spectacularly designed tomb. Although he did not hesitate to enter, he still lingered in the doorway, calming himself until his mind had regained a state of profound peace.  
Only then did he come forward to meet Palpatine.  
  
The Emperor´s ancient face bore an evil smile as he gazed upon his onetime servant. "Your return, Lord Vader, can mean only two things: Either you want to ask for forgiveness or else you want to kill me. Which one do you desire, my friend?" - "Death," Anakin answered coolly, seeing through this game right away. The Emperor´s cackling laughter filled the silent room with an eerie echo.   
"A wise choice, very wise," he wheezed finally, when all sounds had died away in the distance. Rising slowly he started walking forward, and Anakin smiled inwardly. If he thought he could intimidate him with this move he was mistaken.   
Straightening to his full height the Jedi Knight walked towards the throne with measured, yet powerful strides. Palpatine laughed silently.   
  
- "Did you really think it would be this easy?" he whispered.   
  
- "No," Anakin replied calmly. Again, a laugh:   
  
- "Anakin, Anakin, how far you have come."  
  
The other flinched as if struck.   
  
- "I see I have surprised you," Palpatine hissed, "and you will   
find that I am full of surprises."  
  
- "Maybe."  
  
- "Why have you come? To bring peace and justice to this galaxy? To help those fools who dare to rebel against me? I do not think so."  
  
- "You know why I am here."  
  
- "Ah, yes. Amidala. Your beautiful queen. Who left you behind."  
  
- "You killed her."  
  
- "So I did, Anakin, so I did. And now you want to avenge her?   
Why now? You never tried before. Is it because of your children?   
Because you want them to see you in a different light?"  
  
Anakin´s face fell.   
  
- "The Dark Side, my friend, cannot be so easily masked by seeminly good intentions."  
  
- "You may be surprised."  
  
- "Did you really think that forsaking the Dark Side would be so easy?   
I can feel your anger, Anakin. And I know you are mine."   
  
Anakin felt those words cut into his resolve with like icicles stabbed into his chest. It was true. He had deluded himself, had betrayed the trust his children had put in him. There was no way he could escape his destiny.   
  
"Father?"  
  
Leia´s voice sounded pitifully small in the vast silence that permeated the throne room. He turned around, disbelieving. But it was true. There she stood, looking at him with those large, liquid brown eyes, so like Amidala´s. Luke was standing next to her, blue eyes cold and accusing. "Is it true? the boy whispered, incredulous.  
  
Anakin had no chance to reply, as Palpatine put this distraction to good use, and when the Jedi Knight felt the Dark Side gathering all around it was already too late. The first blow threw him off his feet and he was slammed into the nearest wall with bone-breaking force. Sliding to the floor, dazed and hurting, he desperately tried to refocus his senses.   
  
The sudden, high-pitched scream ripping through his aching head brought his attention back into the present.   
  
Leia´s hands were covering her mouth, still wide open in a noiseless scream, as she stared at her brother. Luke had his lightsaber held tightly in his right hand and shook his left shoulder out expertly. The fabric of his dark tunic still smoking where force-lightning had grazed it. Anakin could tell by his stance that it was not only skill guiding him here, but the Force.   
  
Whatever it was, he would not just lay here and watch. Pushing himself up on his hands, Anakin quickly found out that his right arm was indeed broken. With a tiny gasp he lost his balance and rolled over onto his back, calling the Force to him.   
  
Again, Luke moved in to attack, but Palpatine met him halfway, hurling the boy through the air with a vicious laughter. Anakin thought he could hear bones crack from where he lay. Eyes opened in horror he stood up slowly, ignoring the pain and soreness he felt all over his body.   
  
He saw Leia rise slowly from where she had knelt next to Luke, who lay motionless in the far corner. Palpatine was walking towards her unhurriedly.  
The most frightening, Anakin thought, was the silence. "Leia," he called, but she didn´t even look at him. Her eyes were fixed on the Emperor. "You killed my brother," he heard her hiss and then she lunged forward, trying to sweep Palpatine off his feet. He wouldn´t have it though. Struck by force-lightning, Leia fell to the floor, screaming in pain, as more and more of the bluish Dark Side power poured into her, eating her life-force.  
  
"Noooooo!" Anakin howled and a red haze of anger overwhelmed his senses.  
He charged towards them, flying on dark wings of vengance with a speed that was fueled by sheer hatred. Palpatine turned towards him with a cruel smile, but Anakin threw himself at him with a bestial roar. The sudden, giddying power of destructive dark emotions filled him to bursting and for once, he did not care for that feeling at all. He just wanted to smash Palpatine into a bloody pulp.   
  
"I knew it," the Emperor wheezed, trying to claw Anakin´s hands away from his throat, but the Jedi did not even notice the blood streaming over his forearms.  
"You are deceiving yourself, Skywalker. Why don´t you see that at last? You are of the Dark Side. And always will be. Nothing can change that." - "You killed my children, my family," Anakin hissed between clenched teeth, increasing the pressure on Palpatine´s windpipe. "No," the Emperor gasped," it was you who abandoned them. Don´t you see? You cannot escape, Anakin. And no amount of good you do now will erase the evil inside of you." For a moment their eyes locked and each of them felt the truth settle between them. Palpatine smiled coldly: "I win. Don´t you think?"   
  
"Die," Anakin growled, his voice breaking.   
  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi awoke from a disturbing dream. No, not a dream. It had been a vision. He had seen his friend standing alone on a deserted plain, the horizon stretching away into nothingness. Although he had not been able to see Anakin´s face, the picture conveyed such a profound despair that he had woken immediately.  
  
Now, drenched in cold sweat he took a deep breath. Whatever had happened, was not good at all.  
  
It was a week later and he had heard nothing from either the twins or their father. An he was growing more and more uneasy. He had tried searching for them in the Force, but without success.   
"Master Kenobi!" he turned around to face Mon Mothma. She looked at him calmly, then nodded:   
  
- "The Emperor is dead."  
  
- "Dead?"  
  
- "Yes. Apparently he died a week ago already, but the news has broken just now."  
  
- "How?" he asked, but she knew what he was thinking.  
  
- "Nothing on the circumstances of his demise."  
  
- "Nothing."  
  
- "What do you think happened?"  
  
- "All I know, my friend, is that the three people I care for most are missing. And I cannot find them anywhere."  
  
Mon Mothma squeezed his hand gently. "I am sorry," she whispered at last and was gone.  
  
What had happened? Obviously they had succeeded, but why had they not returned?   
What had gone wrong? Obi-Wan sighed deeply, then started walking back to his quarters. Just as he reached out for the door controls though, he felt someone approach him from behind.  
  
"Ah, Captain Solo," he said calmly, turning around," how may I help you?"  
The Corellian pirate looked at him for a moment, then shook his head:   
  
- "You know why I am here, I think. Do you know something that I should know too?"   
  
- "No, my friend, I am sorry. There is still nothing. No news on anyone." Solo snorted:   
  
- "I do not care about Vader, Master Kenobi. But if anything happened to the kid, or Leia..."  
  
- "I will keep trying to find them. All of them."  
  
- "Yes, of course. Thank you."  
  
Just then alarms started wailing throughout the ship.  
  
  
Anakin Skywalker sat slumped into the pilot´s chair of the Imperial shuttle he had stolen from Coruscant on his wild flight following the Emperor´s death.   
He did remember vividly waking from what now seemed like a bad dream. Palpatine dead and the twins... Their bodies had vanished already when he was finished with the Emperor and he had felt the hole their deaths had left in his heart even more painfully then. Hardly able to breathe he had lingered in the throne room longer than caution would have allowed, but he did not care. His children were gone, forever.   
  
It was his own fault. Palpatine had been right. There was no way to righten the wrong he had done. This was the proof. How much he had looked forward to leading a normal life again with his family, how much had he worked towards seeing his children again. All for nothing. And now he was here. He had returned after a week of tormented dreams and painful days, haunted by his past life. Now there was only one thing left: He would take the blame, admit his errors and pay the price.  
  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi stood patiently, waiting for the Imperial shuttle to finally touch down on the hangar bay´s polished floor. When he had heard who had announced his arrival he had immediately reached out to his friend, and what he could feel there was more than he had feared. It was all he could do to shut out that sense of devastating loss and grief, to not let it affect him. Not now. Anakin was alone on that ship and this could only mean that the twins had not survived. That they were dead.  
  
He should feel something, he knew, but instead found himself thinking coolly that this was just what he had expected, deep down. He should never have trusted Anakin with this. It could only go wrong. Palpatine knew his servant too well.   
  
Then why had he deluded himself this way? He had trusted Anakin. Had trusted a friend. Stamping down hard on the suddenly rising anger, Obi-Wan composed himself and then went forward to meet the newcomer at the shuttle ramp.  
  
He did look the worse for wear, true. Those blue eyes looked troubled; their cold depth had turned into a stormy sea of profound grief and loss. And when they met Obi-Wan´s the Jedi Master had to turn his gaze away almost immediately. It hurt too much, looking into those eyes.   
  
Anakin fought down a sudden panic, when his friend turned away again. Don´t leave me too! he wanted to scream, but couldn´t. Obi-Wan had all the right to desert him. He did not deserve his friendship. Not anymore. So Anakin remained silent and tried to keep his hands from shaking. Instead his eyes took in the grim faces of the rebels surrounding him. He met their stares levelly, until he found Han Solo looking at him with a mixture of hatred and hurt. He made as if to walk towards him, but a hand fell heavily on his shoulder, turning him around again. It was Obi-Wan. Although the Jedi Master did not look at him directly, he could feel his pain plainly. "Come," his old teacher told him and led him away.  
  
Finally both were seated in Obi-Wan´s small cabin. The Jedi Master had asked the Rebel High Command for some privacy and Mon Mothma had granted it gladly.   
Now, unmolested by prying eyes and unnecessary questions, they faced each other for a long time, before Anakin spoke: "It was a mistake, taking them with me at all. I should never have asked you to tell them the truth." Obi-Wan leaned foward, seeking the other´s gaze. It hurt, yes, but this pain was like an antidote now to the agony he felt ripping his heart into pieces.   
  
- "Anakin," he replied quietly, "it was the will of the Force."   
  
- "That they died? Are you saying I could not have prevented it anyway? That is the stupidest thing I´ve ever heard from you. It was my fault. Mine alone."  
  
- "No, you misunderstand. I think that this was a test for you."  
  
- "And I failed. Again."  
  
- "Yes."  
  
- "He was right, you know? We cannot escape the darkness in our mind."  
  
- "Speak of yourself, please. I know my mind very well, thank you, and there is   
no darkness there."  
  
- "No? You do not feel angry at me? You do not wish to punish me at all?"  
  
- "Maybe a bit."  
  
- "See?"  
  
- "See what, Anakin? I never walked the Dark Side. You do."  
  
- "Maybe that is the problem."  
  
- "There is no problem."  
  
- "I know. I am just....furious."  
  
- "Anakin..."  
  
- "What?"  
  
- "I am not sure I can forgive you."  
  
- "You don´t have to. I cannot even forgive myself."  
  
- "Does it end like this then?"  
  
- "Why do you ask me?"  
  
- "Because you were my friend."  
  
Obi-Wan stopped himself, shocked. He still was his friend, wasn´t he?   
He swallowed hard when the other´s eyes turned into cold pits of ice. Anakin stood apruptly and went over to the door, ready to leave. But he turned back once again, regarding the Jedi Master sitting in his high-backed chair calmly. If you go now..., Obi-Wan thought silently and saw the other smile at the unspoken threat.   
  
- "Then what?" Anakin asked softly.   
  
- "I will find you, wherever you may hide."   
  
- "Who said I would be hiding?"   
  
And then he was gone. Wait! Dashing for the door Obi-Wan knew he was already too late. How could he have acted so mean! He had seen Anakin teetering on th edge and had done nothing to prevent his fall. And deep down he knew that this was what he had wanted, to punish his friend for this failure. He wanted him to die.  
  
  
"You said there was another way," Luke growled sullenly at the silent shadow that was his sister. She was staring out of their makeshift hiding place, a small cave made of rubbish, old blankets and some metal plates they had had to defend against scavengers almost every day ever since they moved in here.   
  
- "How was I to know that that particular wing of the palace had been rebuild? I haven´t been on Coruscant for years," she shot back angrily.   
  
- "Wonderful. And you couldn´t have found us a better hiding-place either, am I right?"   
  
- "Luke, we are wanted, you know? And the planet has been interdicted since Palpatine died, remember?"   
  
- "Yeah, yeah," he mumbled and subsided a bit, drawing the dirty brown blanket closer.   
  
It was cold in here. Actually it was cold everywhere down in the bowls of Coruscant. The events of a week ago seemed so distant now and for once in a while Luke wondered if all of this might just be a strange dream. They had found their father, had come to know him and then, very suddenly, he was gone again.   
"I would love to know were he is now," Leia said suddenly," or even just know if he´s alive." She turned towards him, dark eyes sad and troubled: "I miss him." - "Yeah, I miss him too," Luke whispered and closed his eyes.  
  
  
Obi-Wan had refused visiting the Dark Lord in his cell for days now and he was sure that even if he asked, Anakin would forbid it. He had tried reading him on the first day of the other´s renewed and this time voluntary imprisonment.   
But this try had been met with a vehement attack on his mind´s defenses and he had been left unconscious for nearly three hours afterwards. Since then he had brushed past the other´s Force presence carefully and unnoticed, and always he found him brooding darkly, with jagged outbursts of anger or grief exploding now and then.   
  
Obviously, Anakin had a hard time coping with his loss. Not that Obi-Wan found it easy to overcome his grief. Over eighteen years he had known young Luke and he had become like a son to him. And Leia... He sighed deeply and finally made up his mind. Anakin thought that he could not control himself and now relied on other people to do the job for him. But it did not work that way. Wether he wanted it or not, the two of them needed to talk.  
  
Anakin Skywalker was meditating. Actually he was trying very hard not to go insane with guilt and grief. He had known his children for so long, but never dared to approach them in the role of a father. Now that he had finally overcome his fear of failing them again, had he truly let them down.   
  
He remembered yet again Leia´s fascinated expression on a face flushed with excitement, when she truly felt the Force for the first time back on Tattoine. Saw again Luke´s laughing face as he chided her gently after she had lost a mind-game to him. Felt their vibrant presence in the Force, shining so brightly that he could feel their fire burn away the darkness in his own soul.   
  
He gasped in sudden realization of something he had been overlooking so far. Their presence. He had not felt it back in the throne room. But then he had assumed, assumed, that Palpatine´s Dark power was overshadowing everything else, hadn´t he? How could he have fallen for a trick like this? Stupid, stupid. Truly stupid. He laughed out loud. They were alive! And very likely still back on Coruscant. He had to get back, any way he could.  
  
Walking the dimly lit corridores of the still sleeping ship, he quickly made hos way towards the main hangar bay. Where he found, to his surprise, a certain Corellian pirate standing next to his ship, seemingly deep in thought. "Captain Solo!" he called softly and waited for the man to acknowledge his presence.  
  
For an endless moment their eyes locked, but finally Han frowned darkly:  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded harshly, looking around for anyone he could alert to the prisoner´s presence on the hangar deck. "I need your help," was all Anakin answered before he punched the ship´s security code into the lock.  
  
Obi-Wan had a bad feeling before entering Anakin´s cell. It was too quiet in there. He could feel nothing. Maybe he was asleep. Maybe. Sighing again he mentally prepared for a renewed discussion on the subject of forgiveness. And opened the door.  
  
Luke had his left arm wrapped around Leia´s shoulder, trying to keep her warm. They were huddled together in their tiny hut and it was freezing. A rumbling stomach was keeping the young Jedi awake. Theoretically he should be able to shut out feelings like hunger or thirst or fatigue, but he was sick of it.   
He wanted nothing more than a warm bed, a nice plate of food and some clear water. Leia had not even complained about all this and she was a princess. Still, this did not make him feel guilty at all. Maybe she was used to this. He wasn´t.   
  
Moving quietly, he dislodged his arm from under her head and stood slowly Crouched, really. "Where are you going?" his sister mumbled tiredly, turning a dirty face towards him, bleary-eyed. "I´ll try to get some food," he answered back and waited for her to nod. "Hurry, o.k.? I want to sleep again" she yawned and sat up. It was an unspoken rule that only one of them slept at times, since they might wake up to find their shelter mysteriously gone. Or might not wake up at all.  
  
Luke nodded, then left the hiding-place, looking around. Food could be found a few levels up. Although `found´ was the wrong expression. Some people would call it stealing, but the for the twins it was sheer survival. Luke started trotting into the darkness, letting his senses guide the way.  
  
After an hour of constantly dodging other denizens of the underground Luke stopped very suddenly when he heard angry voices arguing. They were coming straight towards him.  
  
- "This is the worst place of town, you know? And dangerous besides."  
  
- "Don´t tell me you are afraid, Solo."  
  
- "Hardly. After sneaking past those sentinel ships nothing could scare me right now."  
  
- "Good. And I am telling you again that I can feel them down there. Actually..."  
  
The voices quietened and Luke felt his heart freeze for a second. Could it be? Tentatively reaching out for the all too familiar presence he was close to screaming with joy. "Luke?" he heard his father whisper. "I am here," he answered and laughed out loud, leaving his hiding-place to meet the two men.  
  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi did not like staying idle when he should be doing something. Anakin had vanished, and Han Solo´s ship with him. Not to mention Solo himself.  
The High Command was worried, Mon Mothma had told him, and they were looking to him to fix this mess. What could he do? Nothing. He had tried finding Anakin´s presence, but the other was shielding himself well.   
  
And so he was more than surprised when he was informed of the Millenium Falcon approaching the Liberty at high speed.  
  
When the rounded freighter had touched down on the hurriedly cleared deck, he was not the only one waiting in excited anticipation. Everyone was there. And when the hatch finally opened, the Jedi Master was nearly crushed bythe crowd.   
  
The first to leave the ship was Leia. She smiled broadly at the assembly, then laughed out loud, before she dragged her brother after her. The twins were nearly immediately rushed by the rebel leaders, and Han Solo, who had follwed them down the ramp, stood a bit apart, grinning.   
  
But Obi-Wan´s eyes were fixed on the shadowy outline of someone standing just inside the hatch. Anakin was watching the joyful reception quietly. And when the Jedi Master calmly walked over he did not come out into the open, but vanished back into the ship´s interior. Obi-Wan followed this invitation and threw a last look back over his shoulder at the Skywalker twins before he went to meet the Dark Lord.  
  
He was seated in the copilot´s chair, from where he could watch the happenings outside nearly unseen. Obi-Wan moved to stand behind the seat and looked over his friend´s head out of the viewport, keeping silent.   
  
- "Here´s a secret," Anakin whispered finally.  
  
- "I am listening."  
  
- "The Dark Side is only strong in the face of a confused enemy."  
  
- "And you aren´t confused anymore?"  
  
- "No. I have my children back. What more would I need?"  
  
- "I see. And what do you propose to do now?"  
  
- "I don´t know. But I want to show them something of their past, maybe travel to Naboo."  
  
- "And is a friend welcome to come along?"  
  
- "I don´t know about a friend, but you can come, if you want."  
  
- "Thank you."  
  
- "Wasn´t there something you wanted to tell me?"  
  
- "What?"  
  
- "Don´t you know?"  
  
- "Yes. I - I forgive you."  
  
- "Good."  
  
- "And that´s it?"  
  
- "Yes. That´s it."  
  
  
Smiling down at his friend, Obi-Wan shook his head in open amusement. They had come a long way. But now they were finally here.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  



End file.
